Draco's Daddy
by bornfromevil
Summary: Draco is a very good boy for his daddy ;) warnings: daddy!kink, drarry, underage and slash


It had been a long time since they first came into this situation. At first, it had been quite odd, and he hadn't known how to handle it very well. But as the weeks flew by, he had gotten more and more accustom to it, and now it was just as huge of a turnon that it was for his partner.

To put it bluntly: Harry loved it. He loved how Draco moaned underneath him, how he whispered that sweet word into the night. Harry was especially fond of the way Draco reacted when Harry called him 'boy'.

Their rutine was never the same. Usually they used the Room of Requirement, but when feeling for something different they would use Harry's bedroom in the Gryffidor-house, or sometimes Draco's in Slytherin. The last one was their current location.

"Daddy, please..." Draco moaned and threw his head back."I need to..."  
"Hush, boy." Harry murmured, letting Draco's cock out of his mouth for a moment, but still keeping his fingers inside of the blonde."Be a good, quiet boy for Daddy."

Draco made a sound, almost a squeak and shut his eyes when his cock easily slipped into Harry's mouth. All that thight, wet heat... He was going to come, any second... Harry hollowed his cheeks.

"Daddy!" Draco screamed, so loud that without the silecing-charm the whole caste propably would've heard them. He came into Harry's mouth, who swallowed it all.

"What did I tell you about that, boy?" Harry hissed into Draco's ear. He bit down on Draco's earlobe, making the blonde squirm."You don't get to come until I say so!"  
"S-sorry Daddy!" Draco mewled.

"Turn over." Harry said with a stern voice and Draco's eyes went wide with acted fear.

"Daddy, please no! It hurts, it hurts so bad..." Draco pleaded, his eyes letting Harry know how much he wanted it.

"You know the house rules. Bad boys that disobey their daddy get punished." Harry said, forcing Draco to turn over. Draco braced himself, gripping the sheets with his pale hands. The sound of skin on skin filled the room as Harry punished him.

By ten, Draco collapsed onto the bed. He panted, and there was tears forming in his eyes. Harry was starting to wonder if he had taken it to far, been to harsh on his lover. And when he saw how Draco's body was shaking, he thought he was crying. Harry slowly stroked Draco's back, whispering in his ear.

"Draco, baby... I'm so sorry, forgive me. Draco, please..." And suddenly Draco turned over, looking at Harry with confusion in his eyes.

"Forgive you for what, love?" Draco asked, tugging at Harry's raven hair. Harry blushed, and explained to his lover what he had thought; that Draco didn't like what he was doing, and that the blonde wanted to call it off.

"I don't want to call it off." Draco exclaimed."What I do want, however..." His left hand slid down, gripping Harry's dick with a firm hand. Harry groaned at the sudden touch, and Draco slid down to take Harry's dick completely in his mouth.

"D-draco..." Harry groaned when the blonde flipped him over so he was laying on his back. Still keeping Harry's dick in his mouth, Draco started to prepare himself. Then, seeming to be ready, Draco let Harry's cock out of his mouth and took his fingers out of his ass. Then he slowly lowered himself down on Harry.

"Good boy..." Harry groaned."Fuck, so thight baby boy. You look so beautiful, so hot..."

And Draco really looked amazing. His ass still red from the spanking, the silver eyes blown wide with lust and his blonde hair in a tangly mess. He was perfect, Harry thought but when Draco sunk down completely, his mind blackened out. Everything around the boys blackened out into a great blurr, and all Harry could recognize was Draco's familiar heat around him. He started to thrust upward whenever Draco came down, making their force so much greater.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy..." Draco chanted over Harry's head whenever Harry managed to hit his sweetspot. Harry let his fingers grip Draco's cock thight, moving his hand up and down.

"Oh God, Harry yes!" Draco screamed before coming all over Harry's hand and his stomach. The clenching muscles around Harry's dick pushed him over the edge, coming inside of Draco with a cry of his lovers name.


End file.
